Summer Of Love
by Yuna Granger
Summary: Los chicos se han ido de vacaciones, les prometo mucho amor, diversion y fiestas. No se lo pueden perder. [HHr][RL][DG] Terminada!
1. De Vacaciones

Holis otra vez, esta es mi 3er fic H/Hr mucho más largo que los dos anteriores :)  
estoy muy contenta de haber tenido y desarrollado esta idea...espero que les guste!!!  
-Nada de HP me corresponde, todo es de la maestra Rowling y de otras personas.

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

**Summer of Love**

Capitulo 1  


"De vacaciones"

- 

-Chicos estoy tan ansiosa- dijo una castaña que con sus lentes de sol, parecía una estrella de hollywood.

-Viajar en avión es aburrido cierto Harry? – comento cierto pelirrojo con clara expresión de sueño.

-No lo sé, nunca he viajado en avión, pero lo genial es pasaremos estos días juntos – Harry buscaba con la mirada a los demás chicos...

– Ahí vienen!! - levanto las manos haciendo señales a los demás para que se acercaran.

Así se reunió en el aeropuerto el grupo que pasaría una semana en Isla de Pascua, disfrutando de sus vacaciones muy lejos de casa; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, y Neville.

--

**_En el avión..._**

-Señorita, por favor nos trae los tragos mas fuertes que tenga- le pidieron a la azafata Ron y Neville.

- Chicos por Dios, contrólense…

- Hermanita – Dijo Ron- recuerda que somos todos mayores de edad incluyéndote a ti, así que deja de actuar como una niña pequeñita.

- Si, Ginny relájate, estamos de vacaciones, tenemos que disfrutar esta semanita, cierto Luna?

-Jajaja, si claro borrachín, hay que disfrutar cierto? Así como en la fiesta de año nuevo, Uds. completamente borrachos sin ropa bailando, enfrente de todo Hogwarts, espero que se repita – Luna reía con tan solo recordarlo.

Neville se sonrojo al igual que Ron, Luna y Ginny solo sonreían.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos, ambos dormían ya que habían madrugado para llegar al aeropuerto, Hermione iba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de harry y la de éste sobre la de Hermione (Uds. entienden jijij)

Ron y Neville seguían bebiendo y comiendo todo lo que la azafata les ofreciera, entretanto Luna y Ginny sostenían una silenciosa conversación:

-Míralos Ginny¿No harían una pareja perfecta?

-Si que lo creo amiga, pero cuando terminé con Harry, él me dijo que nunca más tendría una relación con amistades cercanas, ya que al final todo terminaba mal. Aquí nos ves, nuestra amistad se fue por el baño.

-Pero Ginny, tú lo engañaste así que te lo mereces.

-En todo caso…Tú eres la mejor amiga de Hermione, algo debes saber ¿cierto?

-O sea tengo mis sospechas, pero ella no me ha dicho nada concreto.

-Bueno, tienen toda esta semana para que pase algo jijij Sabes Luna.. Hable con Draco y lo invite a la Isla

-¿Qué tú hiciste que?!! –la expresión de Luna era de sorpresa total

-Jeje que te parece, y me dijo que nos tendría una sorpresa, no te parece genial.

-Espero que a tu hermano no le parezca mal.

-Luna, a mi hermano hay que conseguirle a una chica y el será feliz, nada más.

-Ehh, sí. –Luna bajo la mirada. Pero su corazón pidió desesperadamente ser ella esa chica para Ron.

El avión llego a la isla en algunas horas, y el descenso fue todo un éxito, los chicos llegaron a su hotel, situado casi en frente de la costa, ahí se organizaron en dos habitaciones, una los chicos y en la otra las chicas.

--

**_En el restaurante del hotel…_**

-Que comida mas rara la de este lugar…- dijo Ron con el estomago lleno para variar, parecía embarazada.

-Ron tu no tienes juicio de alimentos, te comes hasta la comida vencida y no lo notas… Harry ¿Qué te pareció el almuerzo? – pregunto Hermione a su amigo, pero este estaba embobado y muy ocupado observando a través de sus lentes de sol, los hermosos, perfectos y llamativos labios de su amiga. Parecía que recién los hubiese descubierto.

-De la tierra a Harry!!!- Luna capto la situación y le guiño un ojo a Ginny

-¿Que? Disculpen, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte- Harry hizo el típico gesto de revolverse el cabello. Gesto que le encantaba a Hermione.

-Olvídalo, Chicos, que les parece ir a la playita ahora, tengo unas tremendas ganas de broncearme- Hermione parecía muy ansiosa.

-Sii!! Así podré observar los hermosos bikinis de mis amigas jajaja – Ron parecía el más entusiasmado con la idea.

Neville dio la orden -Entonces en 30 minutos más nos reunimos aquí en el lobby.-

Todos corrieron emocionados a sus piezas, era el primer día de las mejores e inolvidables vacaciones de sus vidas.

--

**_30 minutos más tarde_**

-Mi amiga siempre tan puntual- Harry sabia que la encontraría antes que a nadie.

-Si, Ginny y Luna son unas tortugas jajaja- Un silencio reino el momento… Sus corazones emitían latidos muy fuertes, ambos desconocían lo que estaban sintiendo, y sus miradas se conectaron profundamente…

-Chicos!!- Fueron interrumpidos por Ginny y Luna, seguidas por Ron y Neville, todos visiblemente preparados para ir a la playa.

-Vamos rápido- Ron solo pensaba en las chicas que vería en bikini.

Llegaron a la playa, la cual no estaba tan llena de gente como Ron se imagino, se instalaron en la arena, Harry se sentó sobre su toalla y se coloco sus lentes. El sol estaba pegando fuerte.

-Harry amigo, vamos a bañarnos- Neville pregunto.

-Luego, vayan ustedes, yo cuido las cosas.

Las chicas atrajeron las miradas de todo el mundo, sobretodo Hermione, los chicos de alrededor no le quitaban los ojos de encima, sin ser la excepción Harry, Ron y Neville.

-Miren, miren que apetitosa se ve Granger, no lo crees Víctor?- Malfoy había aparecido, nada mas ni nada menos que con Víctor Krum, el ex – novio de Hermione.

-Draco, Víctor que sorpresa!!- Hermione se limito a sonreírles a los chicos con los abdominales más trabajados que ella había visto en su vida.

-Les parece que nos quedemos con ustedes ahora?- Víctor ya estaba sentado junto a Hermione. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Krum, sintió hervir su sangre.

-El que llega ultimo es un cabeza hueca!!- Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville corrían riendo y empujándose hacía la orilla de la playa, como un grupo de niños pequeños.

-Querida ¿te aplico bronceador? – Krum no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a masajear a Hermione con la crema.

-Harry vamos a bañarnos, dejemos a los novios solos- Draco señalaba a la pareja.

-No gracias, yo me quedo aquí..- Harry no rompía el contacto con la espalda de Hermione que ya parecía propiedad de Krum.

-Suficiente Víctor, vamos con los chicos.. – Hermione se coloco de pie y le dirigió una corta mirada a Harry.

Que divina se veía su mejor amiga, con ese bikini tan pequeño, no tenia el cuerpo de una modelo, pero a Harry le parecía perfecto, además con la acción del bronceador, cada centímetro de Hermione brillaba como el sol.

Harry contemplaba el mar, pero mas que nada a su amiga, era increíble como su mirada se desviaba a ella, a cada instante.

Su risa, como jugaba en el agua, como saltaba cuando venia una ola hacia ella como sus rizos se agitaban con la brisa, se dio cuenta de que había roto la promesa que hicieron con Ron y Neville 4 años atrás...

Sentía algo más por ella que una gran amistad.

Así paso la tarde en la playa, Harry no le quito ojo a Hermione, además su cabeza se había inundado de mil pensamientos sobre él y su amiga, pensamientos para nada amistosos.

Krum no dejo ni un segundo a Hermione sola, y al parecer a ésta ni le molestaba la actitud de su ex.

Antes de que Draco y Krum de fuesen a su hotel, Ginny los invito a la fiesta que se realizaría esa misma noche en el hotel donde hospedaba el grupo.

--

**_Ya en el hotel, en la habitación de los chicos…_**

-Fiesta fiesta!!, bajaremos supongo no?- Ron pensaba en la cantidad de chicas que asistirían

-Bueno las chicas si lo harán, Luna me acaba de mensajear al celular- Neville sonreía mostrando su celular, Ron frunció el ceño, el también tenia celular aun así Luna nunca le enviaba un mensaje.

- Y Hermione?- Harry se imagino a Hermione bailando y besándose con Krum, por lo que hizo una mueca de asco.

-Hermano, por supuesto que irá, y lo mas probable es que Krum trate de abordarla, esa Hermione, lo tiene babeando por ella otra vez- Ron imito la cara de Krum.

-Jajajaj y quien no estaría babeando por ella, Hermione esta como quiere, hasta yo… - Neville fue interrumpido por Harry

-Tú nada, estamos hablando de nuestra amiga, no de una chica cualquiera, así que cuidado con lo que dices.- Harry se paro de la cama y se encerró en el baño.

-Supongo que ahora bajaremos... –Ron sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo a Neville.

--

**_Entretanto en la habitación de las chicas…_**

-Ustedes creen que los chicos irán a la fiesta…- Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba que ropa usaría esa noche.

-Me da igual, yo solo espero conocer chicos lindos – Ginny era la mas animada.

-Le avisare a Neville que si asistiremos- Luna tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje de texto.

-Supongo que Harry no irá, lo note muy raro, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra cuando regresamos al hotel- Hermione suspiro.

-Amiga, tu preocúpate de Krum, esta todo un bombón jaja no es cierto Lunita?

-Herm, aun sientes algo por Krum?- Luna parecía preocupada por la respuesta de su amiga,

-No, pero esta muy lindo como siempre jiji

Todas sonrieron y admitieron que si, Krum estaba exquisito.

--

**_En la fiesta…_**

-Guau amiga… que buena música!! – Ginny miraba buscando a Draco

-Preciosuras!! Me alegra tanto que nos hayan invitado- Draco usaba un short de baño verde y una polera negra que marcaba su musculatura un par de chalas y su cabello peinado hacia atrás.

-Se ven lindísimas chicas, cariño, me muero por volver a bailar contigo- Krum también se veía divino, usaba un short negro y una sudadera roja, que dejaba ver sus grandes hombros y sus trabajados brazos.

-Vamos entonces- Le dio la mano a Krum y se alejaron hacia la pista de baile.

-Chicas las invito a un trago- Draco las guió hacia la barra.

-Esta si que es una fiesta- Ron buscaba inconcientemente a alguien.

-Mejor vamos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos y con buena vista- Neville buscaba una mesa para ellos. Harry estaba buscando a Hermione discretamente.

Los chicos se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones de cuero y pidieron cervezas para todos. Harry abrió su cerveza y los vio.. Bailando

--

**_En la pista de baile…_**

Ginny bailaba con Draco y Luna con el barman. Hermione y Krum lo hacían muy bien, era como si tuviesen todos los pasos previamente seleccionados, mucha gente los observaba admirándolos.

-Amor, sigues bailando perfectamente, pero solo conmigo- Krum miraba a Hermione a los ojos.

-jajaja recuerdas cuantas horas me enseñaste, pues aquí tenemos los resultados- Hermione le sonreía a Krum, y si, tuvo una relación muy bonita con él, pero llevaban vidas demasiado distintas.

En ese momento pusieron una balada….

Víctor abrazo fuertemente por la cintura a Hermione, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus frentes estaban una con la otra. Harry y los chicos entretanto ya había tomado demasiado, pero Harry estaba completamente borracho porque no quería estar sobrio cuando su amiga cayese en los brazos de ese estupido otra vez.

-Víctor, vamos a sentarnos, estoy cansada- Tenia que detener lo que estaba pasando, por un momento sintió unas tremendas ganas de besar a Víctor.

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uhh se los dejo ahi por hoy, espero que me dejen su review  
si les parecio muy corto el cap, para que el siguiente sea mas largo,  
si quieren spoilers :) lo que queran!!!

plz!! plz!! sean buenos lectores/as!!!

GO...GO...GO


	2. Un mal entendido y una cita

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

**Summer of love**

Capitulo 2

"Un mal entendido, y una cita"

_--  
_

**_En el lobby.._**

-Dios, amor estas tan hermosa- Víctor sostenía a hermione de la mano.

En ese momento sale Harry seguido de los chicos, además de luna con su pareja y ginny junto a draco.

Harry no podía mantenerse en pie… se tambaleaba, realmente daba pena verlo. Hermione dejo a Víctor y fue hacia Harry.

-Harry ¿estas bien?- Hermione intentaba sostener a Harry pero este no la dejaba.

-Seip, yoo estooy bien- Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hotel. Ron y Neville lo cargaron de los brazos y se lo subieron a la habitación.

-Víctor debo ir con Harry, nos vemos- Le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual dejo a Krum con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

--

**_En la habitación de los chicos…_**

-Chicos acuéstenlo, ustedes vuelvan a la fiesta, yo lo cuidare- Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a harry.

-Cualquier cosa llámanos- Y volvieron a la fiesta.

-Harry ¿Por qué bebiste tanto?... Supongo que es mi culpa que estés así, porque le prometí a Sirius que te cuidaría…- Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y se acostó a su lado, mirándolo hasta que se quedo dormida.

-mmm… mmm... Herm….- Una sonrisa se reflejo en la cara de Harry sin duda estaba soñando algo muy lindo, y su amiga definitivamente era parte de ese sueño.

-- 

**_Al otro día…_**

Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme, intento moverse pero sintió un peso sobre el, miro a su lado y ahí se encontraba su amiga, durmiendo y apoyada en su pecho. Se limito a mirarla, se veía muy tranquila, acaricio su mejilla, y sintió como mil hormigas recorrieran su cuerpo, haciendo que su amiga se despertara.

-Harry… ¿como amaneciste?- Los ojos de Hermione aun estaban casi cerrados, por acción del sueño.

-Bien pero me duele la cabeza… mucho.-

-Por Dios Harry, bebiste tanto anoche, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, me preocupaste tanto-

-Pero Herm...-

-Tú no eres así Harry, tienes que prometerme que no lo volverás a hacer, además se ve feo.- Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo volveré a hacer, solo si no me vuelves a dejar como un perro solo y abandonado en una fiesta... –Harry miro hacia la ventana.

-Ahh!, ya entendí así que era eso no¡Víctor!, por él no me dirigiste la palabra después de la playa, pero cuando tú me dejas sola en una fiesta yo no digo nada.- Hermione se levanto bruscamente de la cama, y salio de la habitación golpeando la puerta al salir.

-Uff..- Harry miro el techo y se toco la adolorida cabeza.

-- 

**_En la habitación de las chicas.._**

Hermione llego muy enojada, casi hecha la puerta abajo cuando entró...

-Herms que sucede? – Luna estaba quitándose el maquillaje mientras tanto Ginny estaba durmiendo.

-Ahh Luna, no entiendo a harry, me dijo que anoche lo deje como un perro abandonado, y que por eso bebió tanto… -

-Ohh, pero ustedes no son nada, así que no le hagas caso- Luna intentaba sacarle algún tipo de información confidencial a su amiga.

-Lo sé, incluso parecía estar celoso, pero deben ser ilusiones mías, sabes Luna… es cierto, no soy nada de Harry y fin,- en ese momento fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Hermione- Alo?... hola Víctor!!... si bien… si… es una buena idea… nos juntamos en mi hotel… genial… un beso… si..adiós.

-Si Luna, era Víctor, me invito a almorzar y no me pude resistir jajaja- Hermione se cambio ropa y salió hecha una bala, Luna hacia un gesto negativo con su cabeza- -Qué opinas Ginny?

-Harry esta celosísimo, déjame hablar con él.- dijo la pelirroja que claramente se hacia la dormida.

-Ginny¿que estas tramando?- Luna sabia que su amiga tenia algo en mente.

-Nada malo jijiji.-

-- 

**_En el restaurante del hotel…_**

Los chicos estaban sentados almorzando cuando Ginny y Luna llegaron..

-Buenos días señoritas- Neville tan caballero como siempre.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Harry.

-A ella se la llevó Krum temprano, jiji la invito a pasar el día con él, no les parece lindo?- Ginny intentaba aumentar más los celos de Harry.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho, el era gran culpable de que Hermione hubiese escapado del hotel, le hizo entender que ella era de su propiedad y que estaba celoso, bueno eso ultimo era verdad.

-Bueno, dejemos a los tortolitos solos, nosotros que haremos hoy?- Ron parecía preocupado por las actividades del día.

-Creo que hoy deberíamos ir a recorrer la isla, y a comprar souvenirs, que opinas Harry?-

-Si!!!.. buena idea.-Harry había decidido comprarle un regalo a Hermione y hacerla entender que la quería demasiado para volverla a ver sufrir por ese sujeto. Se imagino a Hermione abrazándolo y besándolo en agradecimiento del regalo, una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Entonces a recorrer la isla!!!-

Los chicos terminaron de almorzar y salieron a la isla.

Entretanto Hermione y Víctor se encontraban en un hermoso y elegante restaurant de la isla…

-Querida espero que te haya gustado el lugar…-

-Víctor, esta realmente precioso, me encantó, jiji recuerdo cuando me llevaste a un restaurant por primera vez, fue un desastre jajaja- Hermione tenia hermosos recuerdos junto a Víctor, más que mal el había sido el único novio que ella había tenido en su vida.

-Hermione tu sabes que me iré a la marina, ni siquiera nos dan salidas allá, estaremos mucho tiempo sin vernos, tan así que puedes que olvides que existo y hay algo de lo que quería hablarte… te amo, aun demasiado, se que nuestra relación termino hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que me gustaría que nosotros...-

-No sigas Víctor, ahora somos amigos, y si, fuimos novios durante más de un año, lo que tuve contigo fue… demasiado lindo pero termino, entiéndeme por favor, fuiste, eres y serás una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, yo no te podría olvidar nunca, y créeme el destino hará que nos volvamos a encontrar – Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron vidriosos. Víctor había estado con ella justo después de que Harry le destrozara el corazón al comenzar su relación con Ginny, ella se sentía sola y Víctor siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola, por eso le dio una oportunidad, pero a lo largo de su relación se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a amarlo nunca.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que lo pensaras de todas maneras- Víctor sonreía a pesar de que ya sabia que la respuesta de hermione era definitiva.

-ahh, esta bien, lo pensaré. – Hermione se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

–Vamos Víctor que me muero por un helado-

-Jajaja tu no cambias querida- y fueron a comprar dos helados cerca de la feria artesanal de la isla.

Iban radiantes, Víctor por su parte estaba tranquilo ya que le había expresado a Hermione todo lo que sentía, y la aludida llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz ya que Víctor parecía comprenderla perfectamente, estaba con sus mejores amigos en la playa, y el lugar era paradisíaco. Pensó sin duda en Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba celoso, era una ocurrencia estupida, no era posible. Solo le quedaba sonreír por todo… Víctor paso su brazo alrededor del los hombros de Hermione, y la atrajo hacia sí, Hermione paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Krum.

Parecían una feliz pareja de enamorados, con la diferencia de que ellos solo eran amigos, unos buenos amigos.

-- 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asi que hermione lo va a pensar!! jiji que les parece!!  
Bueno lamento mucho lo cortito que salio este capitulo tambien, pero le da mas emocion a la historia en si.  
Espero que dejen sus reviews!!! q me encantan!! me alegran el ratito jiji

Besos para todos!!

GO...GO...GO :)


	3. La ultima fiesta y un plan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
**

**- **

**Summer Of Love**

Capitulo 3

"La última fiesta y un plan"

--

_**En la feria artesanal…**_

-Así que esta es la famosa feria artesanal de Isla de Pascua- Ginny miraba cada collar, parecía quererlos todos.

-Mira esta pulsera Ginny, es hermosa, ahh pero cuesta mucho dinero- Una decepcionada Luna siguió caminando al otro negocio.

Harry compro un hermoso collar a Hermione, el cual tenia conchitas de color blanco, y en el medio una concha un poco mas grande de color celeste tenue, semillas café triangulares separaban las conchitas unas de otras, había costado mucho dinero, pero Harry apenas lo vio, lo imagino en el perfecto cuello de su amiga.

-Pero si no son Hermione con Krum?- A Ron le molestaba el sol así que no estaba seguro.

-Si, y que pareja más perfecta hacen- Ginny dijo esto mirando a Luna y guiñándole un ojo.

-Chicos Aquí!- Neville levantaba las manos llamándolos.

-Víctor mira, son los chicos- Hermione prácticamente arrastro a Víctor hacia el lugar en donde estaban los demás.

Harry realmente no podía sentirse más culpable, de lo que sucedía, Krum y Hermione habían vuelto, eso era un hecho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y bajo la mirada. Porque no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga un poco antes.

-Chicos les parece que vayamos a la playa a caminar- Ginny con otra de sus ideas.

-Siii!!- a Hermione le encanto la idea de su amiga.

-Si Herms va, yo también.- Víctor sonreía triunfalmente dando la impresión de que había regresado con Hermione.

-Chicos yo me iré al hotel, estoy cansado.- Un abatido Harry se dio media vuelta y sin decir más se fue. El grupo se fue a la playa, riéndose todo el camino de las bromas que Ron hacia.

Entretanto Harry llego al hotel se dio un relajante baño, y se acostó, realmente ni siquiera quería pensar en Hermione, que otra vez era propiedad de Víctor Krum.

Así pasaron los días, Hermione seguía saliendo con Víctor, por lo tanto Harry asumió que oficialmente habían vuelto y Harry casi no le hablaba…

--

_**Estaban descansando en la piscina del hotel…**_

-Chicos hay fiesta nuevamente en el hotel, Luna iras conmigo si o si, me debes un baile desde Hogwarts- Ron estaba decidido esa noche haría lo que tenia que hacer.

-Si, Ron iré- Luna le regalo una sonrisa tímida a su amigo.

-Por Dios solo estaremos hoy y mañana aquí, por supuesto que estaré en esa fiesta, incluso ya le dije a Draco, supongo que traerá a Krum amiga- Ginny le sonrió a Hermione

- Bueno al parecer esta será la mejor fiesta de todas, no Harry?- Hermione miro a Harry buscando una respuesta. Pero este ya estaba nadando muy lejos de ahí.

Llego la noche, y las chicas bajaron juntas, se veian preciosas, las tres vestían unos muy elegantes vestidos Luna celeste, Ginny negro, y Hermione café además de elegantes peinados.

Los chicos que las estaban esperando también se veian extremadamente guapos, Harry usaba un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa blanca bastante ajustada que acentuaba su trabajado cuerpo, Ron vestía una polera negra con unos jeans azules, y Neville una camisa roja con jeans negros.

--

_**En la fiesta…**_

Se sentaron en tres cómodos sillones a excepción de Luna y Ron, quienes fueron a bailar. Los sillones estaban alrededor de una mediana mesa de centro, en la cual habían bebidas, cervezas y una tabla de bocadillos.

-Llego la realeza a la fiesta…- Un elegante Draco hizo su aparición junto a Krum, que enseguida saludo a Hermione con un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Krum¿gustas compartir la mesa con los plebeyos?- dijo Harry con un tono molesto.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que bailar con la señorita aquí presente, querida, me debes unos cuantos bailes, vamos- le tendió la mano a Hermione que con una sonrisa la tomó. Dios, como le encantaban los gestos tan elegantes de Víctor.

-Bueno, esta vez no me quedare sin bailar- Draco bebió de una cerveza que estaba abierta- Ginny, vamos.

Las tres parejas estaban bailando juntos en la pista, todos lo hacían muy bien.

Harry y Neville bebían y conversaban.

-Harry, nunca te pregunte que paso realmente con Ginny, lo que llego a mis oídos fue que ella..

-Si, me engaño, con Malfoy, pero esta superado

-¿La querías mucho?

-Neville te seré sincero, solo me atraía y bastante, Ginny es hermosa, pero no es para nada el tipo de persona que yo busco, créeme para nada.

-Ah, no crees que esas tres parejas se ven muy bien. Ó sea, es como si una fuese el complemento del otro, a simple vista digo yo.

-Ron con Luna, si muy linda pareja, Ron esta enamorado de ella, lo que sucede es que no se da cuenta. Draco con Ginny, seria una relación corta pero apasionada, tú sabes como son esos dos. Y Krum con Hermione, bueno, espero que esta vez si les resulte.

-Como que esta vez… pero si ellos no han vuelto- La mirada de Harry se ilumino.

-Pero como que no?, si la otra vez los vimos tan encariñados, además ellos han estado juntos la mayoría del tiempo que hemos estado aquí- En la cabeza de Harry se formó un confuso enredo.

-Obviamente, ellos son muy amigos, acaso no sabes de que Krum ingresara a la marina este año, lo mas probable es que no se vean en mucho tiempo más, supongo que quieren pasar estos últimos días juntos, quien sabe cuando se vuelvan a ver.-

Harry había mal interpretado todo para variar, cada día que veía a Hermione salir con Krum, la trataba peor, que mal se sentía!, ella solo quería pasar tiempo con su amigo al cual no volvería a ver y el la trataba como un trapo. Tenia que disculparse, ya.

Harry tenia un plan, así que dejo a Neville confundido en la fiesta, y el subió a una bonita terraza que ofrecía la sala de estar del ultimo piso.

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asi que un plan!! jeje ¿¿que será??  
Se llevara Krum a Hermione a la marina? jajajaj xD  
bueno otro capitulo cortito.. pero me gustan más asi :) más emoción.

Espero sus reviews!!! besos para todos :)

-

Go...Go...Go...!!!


	4. Declaraciones de amor

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-  
**

**Summer Of Love**

Capitulo 4

"Declaraciones de amor"

-- 

_**Entretanto en la fiesta…**_

Sonaba una romántica canción de sinh bandera... (la que uds se imaginen :) )

-Ginny regálame un beso, quiero sentir tus labios otra vez- Draco la miraba profundamente, y acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

-Draco, yo también deseo sentir los tuyos… - Acortaron la distancia y se besaron apasionadamente, Mientras Ron seguía bailando con Luna… se acerco a su oreja y le susurró…

-Luna, todo me da vueltas ahora, me quedaría pegado a ti para siempre, se que no soy un tipo perfecto, Dios mio Luna, me tienes marcando ocupado, nunca había sentido esto, y se que tú no me correspondes… pero me tienes loco- A duras penas alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, Luna había tomado la iniciativa, lentamente metió su… mano en el bolsillo (xD) y saco la pulsera, aquella pulsera que a Luna le encanto en la feria artesanal y se la puso en su pequeña muñeca.

-Ron!!! Es la pulsera¿Cómo¿Cuándo?-

-Lunita, eso no importa ahora- Ron la acerco más hacia si, y continuaron con ese tímido beso.

Hermione bailaba lentamente con Krum, estaban fuertemente abrazados, era como el típico abrazo lleno de pena y nostalgia de una despedida. Llegó Neville lo que los obligo a separarse

-Que sucede Neville.- Pregunto extrañada Hermione.

-Es Harry, me envió un mensaje al celular para ti- Hermione tomó el teléfono y leyó…

_Herm te necesito ahora…_

…_por favor…en la terraza…de nuestro piso…. Harry,_

-Víctor, lo siento- Hermione salio a toda velocidad al ascensor. Ni siquiera sabia porque acudía al llamado de Harry, pero se preocupo por él, más que mal se trababa de su mejor amigo, temió que estuviese borracho otra vez.

_**-- **_

_**En la terraza…**_

La vista era espectacular, se veía el mar y algunas luces, todo muy armonioso, en la terraza había un sillón de cuero muy cómodo, y dos estacas iluminaban, corría una brisa fresca y el clima estaba muy agradable.

Harry miraba hacia la playa, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, la conocía, ella llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Harry¿Qué pasó¿Estás borracho?- Hermione solo veía la espalda de Harry, hasta que éste se volteo.

-No Herms, esta vez estoy completamente sobrio, acércate.-

Hermione sintió que hacia demasiado que no escuchaba palabras de Harry para ella. Quedo frente de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me hiciste venir?-

-No me preguntes nada– Harry no quitaba su vista de los ojos de ella.

-Solo escúchame con atención, hace 4 años… Ron y yo hicimos una promesa, ninguno podría sentir nada más allá que una amistad por ti, cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga… -Hermione lo miro sorprendida. -Si herms, yo me enamore de ti, mi primer amor podría decirlo, pero no podía, yo era muy inmaduro, por lo que coloque la promesa antes de lo que yo realmente quería, así que Ginny se me declaro y decidí darle una oportunidad, pensé que estando con ella podría dejar de sentir cosas por ti, pero cometí un error, no pude manejar a este loco corazón, que deseaba a cada instante estar junto a ti, todo paso muy rápido, tú comenzaste con Krum y yo seguía con Ginny…

-Harry- Lo interrumpió Herms. -yo comencé esa relación con Víctor, porque el chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada se convirtió en el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Ginny se quedó con el chico que me quitaba el sueño, me sentí destrozada, lloré hasta que me quede sin lagrimas, Víctor me apoyo siempre, decidí darle una oportunidad, quién sabe, podría enamorarme de él…

-Entonces tú…

-Si Harry, yo también estaba enamorada de ti. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, suavemente.

-Herm, no hay explicación, solo sucedió, tal vez excedimos en el límite de la amistad, tal fue tu voz amiga, tu dedicación, tu sonrisa, tu pasión, tu rebelde corazón, tu… amiga de ayer, tu ya sabes que todo ha cambiado para siempre, ahora sabes que mi corazón ha confundido todo por amor, cada día que pasó sin ti… la vida se me escapa, si tu no estas conmigo, siento que muero otra vez…- Harry saco el collar de su bolsillo (al igual que Ron xD) y con una sonrisa se lo mostró a Herms.

-Para ti mi niña, disculpa los malos ratos y mi indiferencia, te quiero demasiado-

-Harry esta hermoso- Las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza de los ojos de ella.

-¿Porque lloras Herms?… - Harry se acerco muchísimo a ella para pasarle el collar por el cuello, como había soñado con ese momento.

-Porque fui una estúpida, Harry nos queríamos y tiramos por la borda la oportunidad de estar juntos… Dios que tarada soy.

-Para reconquistarte, construiré la primavera, para regalarte flores y perdones mis torpezas, para que no me olvides, bailaré con las estrellas, para entrar en tus sueños, liberados de promesas... y cada paso y cada gesto lo haré con el corazón, para que tu duermas con mi amor…

-Harry que lindas palabras, muchas gracias por el collar. Harry le tomó las manos y acorto la distancia que los separaba.

-Hermione, han pasado ya cuatro largos años, y aún mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, me coloco nervioso, cada centímetro tuyo me vuelve loco, me has enseñado de todo excepto a olvidarte, y yo ya no puedo seguir guardando esto… _Te Amo Herms con todo mi corazón.- _Podían sentir la respiración del otro, Hermione no lograba procesar en su mente todas las palabras que Harry le había dicho, sobretodo las ultimas… la amaba aún, y ella también, pero de su boca no salía nada, estaba en blanco…sus frentes estaban una junto a la otra.

-Harry…

-¿Que?- ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados.

- je t'aime- Y junto sus labios con los de Harry, en un beso con el cual Harry entendió lo que Herms le dijo, un beso que ambos deseaban desde 4 años atrás, un beso con el cual ambos habían soñado tantas noches... Harry la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, ella jugaba con ese salvaje cabello que la volvía loca, pasaron unos 15 minutos besándose en el cómodo sillón, ya ambos tenían extra claro que se amaban.

-A que no sabes quien se le declaro a quien allá abajo…- Hermione estaba sonriente sentada junto a Harry apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

-Quien mi niña… -Harry jugaba con un mano de herms, y olía su cabello.

-Ron a Luna!!!, lo mas gracioso fue que ella tomo la iniciativa jajaja-

-Quien lo creería… hasta que Ron se dio cuenta... que genial. Oye Mione..-

-¿Qué Harry?- Hermione levanto su mirada hasta poder ver los ojos del pelinegro.

-Te amo, y ahora eres oficialmente propiedad de Harry Potter-

-Jaja solo si tú eres propiedad de Hermione Granger-

-¿Es un trato entonces?- Ambos sonrieron

-Si…- Y se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, Herms sobre Harry el cual la abrazaba para darle calor.

--

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

que sucedera ahora???!!!!!!!!  
me insipire en una cancion para escribir un dialogo al final del fic las pondre :)  
me habia quedado sin Net, mas encima me enferme :( por eso no habia actualizado..  
bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap... y me dejen su REVIEW!! jiji

GO...GO...GO..!!!


	5. El dia despues de

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-**  
**

**Summer Of Love**

Capitulo 5

"El día después de..."

-

_**Al otro día…**_

Hermione despertó, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír por la linda carita q estaba a su lado, del chico que le robaba el sueño.

-Harry, despierta…-

- mmm…mm… hooooooola herms- Harry le dio un sonoro beso a su chica.

-Pensé que había sido un sueño… lo de anoche.-

-No amor, fue tan real como lo que yo siento por ti- Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se acercaron a la terraza, Harry abrazo a Hermione por la espalda y apoyo su cara en el cuello de ella. Hermione se limito a sonreír.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación a dormir?, seguro que no han llegado los chicos.

-Vamos mi Harry mio mio…- y abrazados se sirigeron a la habitación.

-

_**En la habitación de los chicos…**_

-Entra Herms, disculpa el desorden de los chicos…-

-No te preocupes-

Entraron a la habitación efectivamente uno de los chicos, Neville no se encontraba, pero Ron si, y estaba durmiendo acompañado.

-Mira Herm veo que paso de toooodo aquí jiji- susurró Harry

-Harry, Luna no es de esas, mejor ven aquí- Hermione comenzó a besar a Harry, hasta que cayeron sobre la cama de este. Así se quedaron dormidos.

-Te amo mi pelirrojo-

-Yo también mi lunita- Los chicos de la cama contigua habían despertado.

-Mira Harry ya llegó, Dios esa que esta con él es …Hermione!!!!- Luna no pudo evitar gritar de la sorpresa.

-Queeeeeeeee!!!- Ron la imito por lo que la pareja h/hr despertó.

-Por Dios Ron, no puedes hablar como las personas normales, tienes que andar gritando como los locos!!- Hermione se enderezo para mirar a los chicos y su cabello se veía muy revuelto, pero no tanto como el de Harry.

-Pero ustedes!!, están… están durmiendo juntos y abrazados!!!- Ron no sabia si estaba soñando o no.

-¿Y que idiota?, acaso ustedes no estaban durmiendo juntos también- Harry le respondió a su amigo.

-Pero no es lo mismo-

-Como que no es lo mismo, ustedes son amigos, nosotros también, anoche supe que Ron se declaro, bueno yo también, me imagino que se besaron como locos, bueno nosotros también, y se vinieron a dormir, bueno en realidad no se que habrán hecho aquí, pero nosotros vinimos a dormir también, así que no le veo porque no sea lo mismo.- dijo Harry, Hermione lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Si Ron, no digas estupideces, Chicos!! Felicidades, y Harry, cuida a mi amiga-

-Por supuesto Luna, si yo la adoro, no dejaré que nada malo le suceda- Harry se dio vuelta hacia Hermione y comenzó a besarla.

-Que raro es ver a mis mejores amigos besándose- Ron observaba con atención a los chicos.

-Ron, pareces un depravado, yo creo que deberíamos copiarles la idea…- Luna agarro a Ron de la cabeza y le dio un apasionado beso.

-

_**En el restaurante del hotel…**_

Draco, Neville, Víctor, y Ginny se encontraban almorzando…

-¿Y Ron con mi amiga aun siguen en la habitación?- Ginny pregunto a Neville.

-Si, no quise entrar a molestarlos, ya sabes que no me gusta interrumpir-

-Y Hermione?- Krum parecía preocupado, sabia que había ido con Harry, pero le extrañaba que no hubiese aparecido aun al igual que el pelinegro.

-Si, Neville¿Donde se metió mi otra amiga?, y Harry ¿donde está?- Ginny parecía muy interesada en la respuesta que le daría Neville.

-Ehh..- En ese momento aparecieron las dos parejas, con unas sonrisas que no podían ocultar.

-Buenos Días, Tardes lo que sea jiji- Ron tomo asiento junto a Luna, y le hizo señas al camarero para que trajera 4 platos mas.

-Y ustedes ¿donde estaban?- Ginny curiosa le pregunto a Hermione y a Harry.

-Durmiendo donde más.- Harry omitió la parte de "juntos".

-Y cuales son los planes para hoy, Víctor ¿vamos a la playa a cazar chicas?- pregunto Neville.

-Eh.. Esta bien, Hermione tu vas también ¿cierto?-

-No Víctor, yo me quedare en el hotel, eh.. estoy bastante cansada- Hermione le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Harry que estaba a su lado, él que entendió enseguida.

-Yo tampoco me apunto para la playa, me quedare en la piscina del hotel- Harry le tomo la mano a Hermione por debajo de la mesa.

-Ginny ¿que harás tú? - Draco solo quería pasar la tarde con ella.

-Yo me quedo en el hotel también, estoy muy bronceada, aunque no tanto como Hermione jajá- Era verdad, la castaña estaba muy bronceada, aunque se veía muy bien.

-Que casualidad justo tenia planeado quedarme aquí- Draco le guiño un ojo a Ginny.

-Y ustedes chicos?- Pregunto Harry a Ron y a Luna.

-Yo me quedo con mis amigas tenemos mucho de que hablar- Luna miro significativamente a Hermione y a Ginny, las aludidas solo sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Entonces son solo ustedes chicos, suerte en la cacería- dijo Ron a Víctor y a Neville.

-Entonces¿Nos vamos Víctor?- Neville estaba muy entusiasmado.

-Ok.- Víctor se levanto de la mesa, y le dirigió una mirada triste a Herms para luego retirarse a la playa junto a Neville.

-

_**En la piscina...**_

Ginny junto a Draco estaban besándose acostados en el pasto. Mientras tanto Luna, Ron, Hermione y Harry, jugaban y nadaban en la piscina.

-Herms ven aquí- Harry le hacia señas a su mejor amiga y "algo más".

-Que pasa Harry?- La bronceada castaña abrazo a Harry por el cuello.

-Tengo un antojo mi niña-

-¿Comida?, vas a engordar si sigues comiéndo- Hermione puso cara seria.

-No Herms, tengo antojo de un beso tuyo- Se acerco a Herms y la beso suavemente, disfrutaban tanto ese momento, tan suyo, el mundo se detenía, solo estaban él y ella.

-Uiiiiiiii Potter y Granger, Potter y Granger!! Siempre lo supe!, siempre lo supe!!- Draco saltaba como niño pequeño en el borde de la piscina, estaban solo ellos seis así que a nuestra pareja favorita no le dio vergüenza.

-Eres un caso perdido Malfoy, además supe que ustedes van mucho más adelantados que nosotros, jajajaj- Hermione era la que reía ahora.

-Así parece cierto mi feita- Draco abrazo a Ginny pero esta lo empujo a la piscina. –A quien le dices feita, tonto- Ginny le hacia muecas a Draco.

-Ya veras- Draco comenzó a lanzarle agua a Ginny y esta se puso a gritar.

Así pasaron la tarde entre risas, besos, abrazos, y mucha agua.

-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wow, ya solo queda un capitulo para el fin de esta historia,  
el cual esta listo en mi pc jijiji  
aun puede suceder algo que deje todo al revés..  
todo puede pasar...

Entre a la U!!! jajaja me mechonearon y todo jijiji  
espero que me quede tiempo para seguir escribiendo ahora.

Queridos lectores/as... como siempre espero sus reviews!!

-

GO...GO...GO!


	6. Una fogata y adios

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-  
**

**Summer Of Love**

Capitulo 6

"Una Fogata y Adiós"

- 

_**De noche… En la habitación de los chicos…**_

-Hoy es nuestra ultima noche aquí, la semana pasó muy rápido- Harry acostado en su cama miraba el techo.

-Si, muy rápido, pero lo pase demasiado bien- Ron también miraba el techo como Harry.

-Chicos, y ¿qué haremos hoy? No creo que quieran quedarse aquí nuestra ultima noche en la Isla ¿cierto?- dijo Neville mientras ordenaba sus cosas en la maleta.

-Yo llevare a Herms a caminar a la playa, pueden venir con nosotros.-

-Buena idea Harry, yo llevaré a Luna también-

-Y podríamos hacer una fogata- a los tres chicos les encanto la idea.

-Mensajeare a Hermione para avisarle- Harry comenzó a escribir el mensaje para su amiga y "algo mas".

_Amor, esta noche te llevaré a dar un paseo._

_Ponte bonita porque a las 10 te esperare en el lobby._

_Te amo demasiado, HyHr :)  
_

-Yo también le enviare uno a Luna- Ron por su parte comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto para Luna.

_Hola mi Luna linda, esta noche te _

_Llevare a dar un pequeño paseo,_

_Te espero a las 10 en el restaurant._

_Te amoooo . Ron.W._

-Yo le avisare a Draco- Neville le mando también un mensaje a Draco (xD)

_Hoy iremos a la playa, _

_Invita tu a Ginny, sera lo + apropiado, y ven a buscarla,_

_En el farol de nuestro hotel. 10pm_

-A prepararse!!!- El trío de chicos comenzó a buscar su ropa y se fueron a duchar uno a uno, separados (xD).

-

_**En la habitación de las chicas…**_

-Tengo pena, no quiero irme de aquí- Ginny estaba sentada en su cama ordenando su maleta.

-Yo menos amiga- Luna miraba la playa por la ventana ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Ahhh!!, mi teléfono esta vibrando, no lo encuentro- Hermione buscaba su celular dentro de la maleta, desde ahí venia el zumbido de la vibración.

-Alo?..Hola Víctor… si, en el hotel… que?!!... y a que hora sale…ohh.. no, no te preocupes… si… lo revisaré… mil suerte amigo… yo también y mucho.. tu sabes… besos y un abrazo apretado…adiós.- una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Hermione.

-¿Que pasó?¿Que te dijo ese Krum?- Luna y Ginny estaban muy preocupadas.

-Nada, solo que está abordando el avión de regreso, se fue y no se despidió de mi.-

-Tiene que haber tenido una buena razón Herms, no te preocupes él te adora.- Los celulares de Luna y Hermione comenzaron a vibrar.

-Ahhh mi Ron, me invita a salir hoy jiji- Luna estaba sonriente.

-Es Harry, también me invita a salir hoy, que lindo- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y se secó las lagrimas.

Segundos después el celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar ya que había recibido un mensaje;

_Hola preciosa, hoy vas a salir conmigo, _

_10pm en el farol de tu hotel. //Draco._

-Bueno las tres tenemos citas esta noche, a prepararnos!!- Comenzaron a seleccionar la ropa que se pondrían, zapatos, peinados, y se ducharon.

-

_**En el Lobby…**_

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones, hasta que apareció su hermosa amiga…

-Puntual como siempre- La recibió con un suave beso.

-Te ves hermosa Mione haces juego con mis ojos- Hermione vestía una bonita polera de tirantes verde oscuro, y unos jeans estilo pescador, tenia el pelo recogido y llevaba chalas.

Harry le entrego una hermosa rosa roja a Herms.

-Harry esta preciosa, gracias!-

-Déjala en recepción, mañana la pasas a buscar-

-Vamos, mi niña- Le dio la mano a Hermione y se dirigieron a la salida. En el farol estaba Ginny con Draco abrazados y detrás de Harry y Herms venían Ron junto a Luna.

-Supongo que van a la playa también.- Draco se veía muy guapo con un polerón negro, una polera verde, y unos jeans negros. Esta demás decir que su dorado pelito estaba despeinado.

-Así es y donde esta Krum?- Harry miraba hacia todos lados buscándolo.

-El regresó a Londres hoy- respondió Hermione mirando hacia el suelo.

-Oh..- Harry noto que Hermione estaba afectada así que decidió no hablar más del asunto.

Enseguida llego Neville corriendo.

-Chicos me conseguí la madera y la encendí, está todo listo-

Caminaron hacia la playa y se encontraron con una pequeña pero hermosa y calida fogata. Se sentaron alrededor de ella, emparejados y Neville estaba avivando y lanzándole leña al fuego cuando le llego un mensaje de una chica que conoció en la fiesta del día anterior, así que salio corriendo donde ella. Así pasaron las horas, y había comenzado a amanecer…

-Ron, que pasará cuando lleguemos a Londres, supongo que no estaremos así como ahora…-

-No seas tontita, estaremos así pegaditos tal como ahora y tu serás la novia de Ron Weasley, mi mamá va a estar feliz - Ron la tenia fuertemente abrazada sus narices estaban juntitas.

-Te amo Ron, ni te imaginas cuanto.-

-Te equivocas… si me imagino.- Y con un beso sellaron su "promesa" de mantenerse juntos después de esas vacaciones.

Draco le susurraba en la oreja a Ginny…

-Esta vez no te dejare ir¿entendiste?- Ginny solo le respondió con un salvaje beso. (¬¬ ¿qué acaso no sabe hablar xD?)

-Esto fue solo un hermoso amor de verano ¿cierto Harry?-

Harry la miro a los ojos, -Herms, créeme esto fue y es mucho más que eso-

-¿Que sucederá mañana, cuando ya no estemos en esta Isla?-

-No tengo idea sobre que sucederá mañana ni que sucederá en nuestras vidas, solo se que nosotros enfrentaremos todo lo que venga juntos. Esto no ha sido solo un amor de verano Herms, es un amor de toda una vida.-

-Te quiero mucho Harry, mucho mucho-

-Herms... ehh.. ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Los ojos de Hermione brillaban por acción de la emoción y del reflejo del fuego, al igual que lo ojos de Harry.-

-Si, Harry, si quiero, siempre he querido.- Ella se le acercó y se unieron en un suave y lento beso que ambos disfrutaron a concho, Harry no podía estar más feliz, tenía por fin a su lado a la chica de sus sueños.

-Bueno ahora eres propiedad de Harry Potter oficialmente-

-Jajaja estas loco Harry-

-Oye es en serio, tus padres me matarán cuando sepan que soy el novio de su niñita consentida regalona-

-Y Sirius va a estar feliz, recuerdo que una vez me dijo "Hermione, tienes loquito a Harry por ti, créeme" pensé que solo me estaba molestando.-

-Jajaja, ese Sirius, no te preocupes amor, me ganaré a tus padres, solo les diré que soy un buen chico y que además estoy enamorado de ti y que te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo y con cada latido de mi corazón.-

-Ahh Harry, te amo, eres tan lindo-

-Yo también te amo Herms, ven, quiero tenerte muy cerca-

Y amaneció, la fogata ya estaba extinguida, el vuelo de los chicos partiría a las 12pm, así que regresaron al hotel para prepararse.

La mañana se pasó entre trámites del hotel, los chicos ordenando rápidamente sus maletas, y comprando recuerdos de la Isla. A las 11.45am estaban en el aeropuerto abordando el avión que los llevaría a casa, Draco también estaba junto a ellos.

-

_**En el avión…**_

Todos los chicos dormían a excepción de Harry y Hermione.

-Herms¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si Harry-

-Porque cuando me dijiste anoche que Krum había regresado, tu cara me mostró una expresión de tanta tristeza.

-Harry… él no se despidió de mi, ósea me llamo, pero no es lo mismo. Yo quería abrazarlo, decirle que nos volveríamos a ver, que era bienvenido en mi casa cuando quisiera, no sé, solo le desee suerte, fue todo tan… tan duro.

-Herms tu… ¿Lo quieres mucho?-

-Si Harry, él es muy importante para mi, es un amigo y confidente, fue un amor. Solo me dolió que no me avisara antes siquiera que regresaba.

-Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes Harry, todo está bien ahora.- Harry le tomó la mano a Herms y se quedó dormido sobre su hombro.

Hermione recordó la despedida con Víctor por teléfono del día anterior.

El le dijo… "_revisa tu E-mail cuando puedas…"_ Así que saco su celular y se conecto a Internet para revisar su mail…

_Hermione…_

_Querida, bueno se que me odiaste por no despedirme de ti en persona, pero realmente no podía, trate de reunir fuerzas pero simplemente no pude, ni siquiera le dije a Draco, ese día solo nos abrazamos, y él me entendió._

_Hablando de él, es un buen chico, quiere mucho a Ginny, así que ayúdalo para que la familia de la pelirroja lo acepten. Bueno los días que pasamos juntos en la Isla fueron maravillosos, me hicieron recordar cuando estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts, y ese beso que te robe, fue como alcanzar las estrellas, me di cuenta de que no había dejado de amarte ni una pizca._

_Ese día en la fiesta, en que te reuniste con Harry… me imagino que sucedió entre ustedes,, me quedo muy claro cuando llegaron a almorzar, en sus miradas se veía claramente lo que había sucedido, y lo admito, me dolió en el alma, tu sabes que yo.. bueno tu sabes. Te deseo tanto, amor, te deseo tanto que… me faltan fuerzas… para olvidarte y aceptar que lo quieres a él, te deseo tanto, amor…_

_Prométeme que seras muy feliz, y cuando yo deje de amarte, nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa._

_V.Krum._

Hermione cerró los ojos y recordó ese beso que Víctor le había pedido, un ultimo beso como había dicho él…fue muy apasionado y tierno ella no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, y le agradeció todo lo que el hizo por ella.

Una lagrima cayo silenciosa por su mejilla, el tiempo curaría a Víctor, el tiempo ayuda, siempre lo hace… le escribió una corta respuesta…

_Es una promesa, voy a ser muy feliz. Tú también lo serás y nos volveremos a ver, mi querido amigo. _

Miro a Harry dormido a su lado y apretó con fuerza su mano, cerró los ojos y le agradeció a Dios por cada minuto de vida, por despertar cada mañana, por tener una familia tan linda, por darle amigos tan maravillosos y por haber encontrado a su verdadero amor.

FIN

-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les gustó? jajaja espero que siii.  
Bueno este fue el fin de Summer Of Love, espero que les haya agradado mi historia, que escribi con mucha inspiracion en las pasadas noches de verano. :(

Y agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews :)

Magic.Twins07, Nico-Ares :), Ananke (Demonio del cielo), axikerona, Aradia Gaunt, el Rojo, acf, danny1989, missyumikov, hermionedepottergranger, Fran Ktrin Black, Yanis.

Espero los últimos reviews :)  
Y que visiten mis otras dos historias H/Hr, _"Eres Tú" y "Tiempo & Distancia"._

-

GOOO...GOO...GOOOO !! jiji


End file.
